


A Nightmare to Remember

by AlphaSakura



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSakura/pseuds/AlphaSakura
Summary: .......Scary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Nightmare to Remember

She didn't expect it to continue.  
She didn't expect not to remember....

The bite on her right arm now had little bumps all over it, and she couldn't help but be afraid.

She was going to die.

8 months from now she was going to die. All because a changeling bit her. She remembered three cats, her cat a white cat and a small grey kitten running around her house.

She remembered a baby covered in blood crying in the restroom, and she remembered it was a person called "Min-Seo" who gave birth to the baby.

She died.

She knew what was happening so she ran away with Landon, the father to go get food from the kitchen. 

She doesn't remember what happened to her. Be cause she never saw.

Then she remembered the other 5 children taking her to school. They were all older than her and popular to.

She remembered eating three pancakes on the way from class (which she got from the breakfast ladies) walking all alone but she found it.

She remembered eating a pancake she dropped on the floor in front of the whole class. Then she sat with three other people who she recognized from class. Jocelyn, Ruth and Natalia. 

Spiderman showed up, and since everyone believed he wasn't real and just someone to make the organizer happy, (Who asked Spiderman to come but he was a bit late) 

He got out if the ceiling tile, and since she was across from him, Jocelyn picked her up and threw her and she flipped mid air.

It was scary. Frightening.

A rush of adrenaline left her and she couldn't help but feel sick, what if she had died? 

She was confused for a second, but was distracted by Jocelyns question if she was friends with Matthew, Laynar...and the other three girls.

She couldn't remember there names.

Then a boy named Renee told her to meet him in the cafeteria at the end of the day blushing a bit. (She knew him to but didn't understand why he liked her if he never did)

She snuck off with a girl named Stephanie to her mother's room, but ended up playing something weird on the computer to advance their studies.

She was way more advanced than Stephanie for some reason and ended up having to point out all the organs in the body but she didn't know them.

"You cut up Stephanie?!?! Is she alive?!"

"No I cut up a dog, honestly."

Then a dog came out from randomly trying to bite her left leg. She backed away scared, somehow the 5 teenage kids were also in the rooms.

Somewhere in the back of her head, a voice like a narrator said something, "It was only because of the dog warming up the room that they survived."

She left the room when mist started filling the air and heard screams. The machines the student's went in were malfunctioning.

"THE MACHINE'S ARE MALFUCTIONING EVERYONE EVAVUATE!" She screamed

She didn't look back. She ran because she was selfish. She ran ran and didn't look back, stepping down the stairs people running towards the exits. 

Someone pulled the fire alarm so the firefighters would come. Anyone. Anybody.

When she was down the stairs she saw Stephanie running up the stairs.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She yelled.

Stephanie only ran up.

She ran towards the exit and didn't look back again.

She woke up.

She woke up and was confused on why she remembered when she never did.

....

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush.


End file.
